


To sit or Not to sit

by Denyce



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Rodney’s request Beckett finds himself in an unexpected situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To sit or Not to sit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lj comm spanking_world’s 2014 Valentine’s commit fic Challenge under ‘Sky is the Limit’  
> Un'beta'd

“Alright Rodney what’s so damn urgent that I had to rush over here in the middle of the bloody night.”

“Yes, well I need you to sit in the chair – I think I found the right access.”

Carson glanced at the chair and blushed as he stammered out. “What?”

“I want you to sit in the chair. If it lights up then I can start to calibrate and access data…”

“You want to do research, now?” Suddenly relieved, Carson coughed then let the full blunt of his annoyance show. “Then this isn’t an _emergency_ .”

Rodney hesitated and swallowed at Carson’s tone still he lifted his chin and met Carson’s gaze. “It’d depend on your definition of an emergency, I just need…

Carson could feel himself lose it that he sounded harsher than he intended but there was no way he was going to sit it that damn thing – at least not now. “No, you don’t need. Any calibrations can wait until morning when the rest of the base is active and I’ve had a wee bit of sleep.”

He watched as Rodney’s face fell in disappointment. Feeling a bit remorseful over his shoulder Carson softly added, “Rodney, I’ll see you tomorrow morning at nine.”

Without another word he walked out. 

Walking briskly, Carson made his way back to his quarters. Three floors down Carson finally paused to open his door and nearly collapsed behind it as he set the lock. Behind him he heard a door open, it was the bathroom then a voice, Evan’s, “You’re back already? What did McKay want?”

Carson turned around in time to see steam escaping the bathroom and watched as Evan dropped the towel and made himself comfortable, on the bed with his back against the headboard.

“Well?”

Carson felt the heat of Evan’s stare. Mumbling as he started to get undressed. “Nothing. It doesn’t matter anyway; I told him I’d be back in the morning.”

Carson heard Evan grunt then he busily focused on undressing hoping he’d be able to distract Evan. 

Pulling his shirt off Evan was suddenly there. Taking the shirt Evan tossed it to the floor and moved in closer. Hovering, his breath skirting over Carson’s left ear sent chills of anticipation down Carson’s spine. “Hmm, doesn’t sound like McKay.”

Evan’s voice softened to a seductive whisper, “Come on Doc tell me, what did McKay want? He did want something, right?”

The word, “Aye” slipped out long before his brain caught up.

“And?” Evan encouraged. 

Meeting the man’s eyes Carson swallowed and knew he’d have to explain. “He wanted me to sit on that ancient contraption he calls a chair.”

Evan pulled back eyeing him, the corners of his mouth twitched with laughter as he realized why McKay’s request was ill planned.

“Aye, and it’s your fault. If I’d stay there’d be no way I’d be able to sit still while he worked, or stop blushing like a thirteen year old girl. If McKay ever found out…” Carson let his voice trail off as awkwardness set in and he felt a flare of heat creeping up his neck. 

Evan closed his eyes, but it was too late Carson saw the twinkles of mirth dancing in Evan’s eyes. 

Carson grimaced watching as Evan tried (and failed miserably) to swallow the delight that bubbled forward. 

He turned away in embarrassment only to feel Evan reached out and pulled Carson into his embrace. Fingers quickly and aggressively attacked to unfasten Carson’s pants and guided them and his underwear down to puddle at his feet.

Gently Evan caressed his hands possessively over Carson’s ass. Heat still radiated from his spanked flesh. Evan’s breath was warm against his cheek; small kisses were peppered along his jaw to his ear, lips smiling when he spoke. “I’m sorry about the timing. I get it Doc, I get it.” 

Evan’s sincerity lightened Carson’s heart as he finally gave into the moment. Evan shifted, his hands pressed harder molding Carson’s flesh then he swallowed Carson’s sigh and deepened the kiss. 

Heated desire chased away any embarrassment he had as Carson returned the kiss and eagerly awaited Evan’s next touch.

Tomorrow, he’ll deal with Rodney and come up with a plan on how to sit still - tomorrow

 

Fin~


End file.
